Answer
by GrandpaGyu
Summary: "A-ah aku sedang lewat saja tadi hahaha silahkan lanjutkan kegiatanmu. Permisi." WARNING : CERITA INI TERINSPIRASI DARI MOVIE KUROSAKI-KUN FEMALE NARUTO RE-UPLOAD
1. Salah Paham

Answer

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

.

SasuFemNaru slight GaaFemNaru GaaSaku

.

"A-ah aku sedang lewat saja tadi hahaha silahkan lanjutkan kegiatanmu. Permisi."

.

Gak suka? GAK USAH BACA!

.

Here we go!

.

.

.

.

Diantara keributan kelas dua belas IPA 2 si pirang duduk sendiri di sudut kelas. Kedua telinganya disumpal earphone berwarna orange cerah. Mencegah polusi udara -keributan kelas ikut tersaring di gendang telinganya.

Disampingnya seorang siswi bersurai gulali sibuk mengajaknya bicara, tapi sekalipun tidak pernah ditanggapinya. Tapi siswi itu tidak menyerah, dia terus berusaha membuat si pirang mau menanggapi ucapannya. Tipe keras kepala.

"Lihat dia! Sombong sekali!"

Bisik seorang siswi sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada si pirang.

"Ya, aku tahu dia cantik tapi kelakuannya itu loh. Cih menyebalkan."

Bisik siswi lain membenarkan.

"Bahkan kudengar dia menolak Gaara-sama dan mempermalukan Gaara-sama di tengah lapangan upacara."

Siswi lain ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan. Bedanya suaranya tidak lagi berbisik, melainkan langsung menyindir secara langsung. Membuat suasana kelas hening sejenak. Puluhan pasang mata menatap si pirang tajam.

Si pirang yang penjadi tokoh utama pembicaraan terlihat acuh, tangannya bergerak menyentuh tombol di ponsel pintarnya, memperbesar volume suara musik yang di dengarnya.

"Huh untung saja dia anak pemilik sekolah. Kalau tidak sudah aku terjunkan dia dari atap. Lihat wajah songongnya itu! Gah membuatku muak!"

Siswi bersurai gulali yang mendengar sindiran yang ditujukan kepada si pirang mengeram kesal. Cih, tahu apa mereka tentang si pirang. Seenaknya mengejek orang seolah mereka tidak pernah melakukan salah saja.

Brak!

Si pirang berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Menatap tajam kumpulan siswi yang sejak tadi asik membuatnya menjadi pemeran antagonis di cerita ini.

Tap tap tap

Si pirang berjalan mendekat, sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas membentuk seringai iblis yang membuat kumpulan siswi itu membatu di tempat.

'Rasakan itu!'

Batinnya siswi bersurai gulali, senang melihat si pirang berjalan menghampiri sekumpulan siswi yang tadi menyindir si pirang.

"Apa aku perlu meminta baa-chan untuk mengeluarkan penggunjing seperti kalian dari sekolah? Omongan kalian tidak ada bedanya dengan jalang di distrik merah! menjijikkan!"

Si pirang tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Tapi senyumannya justru mampu membuat para siswi itu menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Ah satu lagi, aku tidak menyukai si ketua osis berambut merah itu, jadi wajar kalau aku menokaknya kan? Kalian pikir kalian siapa berani mengatur hidupku? Minggir! kalian menghalangi jalanku!"

Si pirang berjalan keluar dari kelas.

Saat mencapai pintu kelas si pirang berpapasan dengan Iruka-sensei. Si pirang mengangguk kecil didepan Iruka-sensei lalu berjalan keluar kelas tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Naruto mau kemana? Kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

Percuma, si pirang sudah berjalan jauh meninggalkan kelas.

"Ya! Namikaze Naruto kembali ke kelas sekarang!"

Teriak Iruka-sensei melihat Naruto sama sekali tidak menanggapi ucapannya. Hei, jam masuk sudah di mulai tapi siswi pirangnya itu justru pergi keluar kelas seenak jidatnya.

"Astaga anak itu!"

Iruka hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah saat tidak lagi melihat punggung Naruto di koridor sekolah.

Xxxxxxxx Answer xxxxxxxxX

Bruk

Berhenti

Si pirang Naruto menoleh kearah toilet pria.

"Siapa disana?"

Naruto berjalan mendekat, tangannya menyentuh pintu kamar mandi dan mengetuknya beberapa kali.

"Hmmmp."

Naruto mendekatkan telinganya ke arah pintu toilet. Dia yakin mendengar suara seseorang dari dalam.

"Hmmmp!"

Itu jelas suara orang. Naruto yakin itu. Apa dia sekap?

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa? Katakan sesuatu hei!"

Naruto berusaha membuka pintu toilet tapi percuma. Toilet itu dikunci dari dalam. Sial!

Bola sapphirenya bergerak gusar, mencari seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantunya mendobrak pintu toilet. Tapi percuma, pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa dia harapkan.

"Cih menyebalkan!"

Naruto mengambil posisi kuda-kuda di depan pintu toilet, lalu -

Brak

Kriet

"Ah pintunya rusak. Mati aku!"

Si pirang merarapi pintu toilet yang kini terbelah menjadi dua bagian akibat tendangan supernya. Lupa tujuan awalnya mendobrak pintu toilet.

"Kau siapa?"

Naruto memutar kepalanya kesamping.

"Shit!"

Umpatnya saat melihat seorang siswa yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menilai. Bukan itu yang membuat Naruto mengumpat, melainkan kondisi seragam siswa itu yang penuh dengan darah segar. Ah, dia tidak sedang menjadi saksi pembunuhan kan?

"A-ah aku sedang lewat saja tadi hahaha silahkan lanjutkan kegiatanmu. Permisi."

Sret

"Huaaa lepaskan akuuuu! Baa-chan tolong Naru!"

Teriakan Naruto membuat siswa itu terkekeh. Well, gadis yang menarik.

"Kau mau lihat?"

Bisik siswa itu di telinga Naruto, sebuah seringai kejam tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya.

"T-tidak jangan libatkan aku. Aku mohon, aku akan membantu menguburnya kalau kau minta tapi tolong jangan libatkan aku!"

Siswa itu terdiam, tangannya yang tadi mencengkram kerah seragam Naruto mengendur.

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Naruto langsung berlari menjauh meninggalkan siswa bersurai raven yang masih mencoba mencerna isi kepala si pirang.

"Menguburnya?"

Siswa itu melirik seragam putihnya, wajahnya berubah pucat.

"Dia tidak berpikir aku baru saja membunuh orang kan?"

Pertanyaan itu mengalir begitu saja.

Xxxxxxxxxxx Answer xxxxxxxxxxX

Sementara itu, di sisi lain si pirang terus berlari tanpa tujuan. Nafasnya sudah hampir mendekati batas maksimal. Kakinya sudah hampir menyerah. Tapi gambaran seragam siswa itu yang di penuhi darah membuat semangat melarikan dirinya terus meningkat. Yah, sebelum dia menabrak seorang siswa yang sebenarnya sangat tidak ingin dia temui sekarang.

"Kau tidak apa?"

Plak

Naruto menampik uluran tangan siswa bersurai merah yang berniat membantunya berdiri.

"Kenapa berlarian di koridor sekolah saat jam pelajaran? Kau membolos lagi?"

Naruto merotasi manik sapphirenya.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Sahut Naruto ketus.

Siswa bersurai merah itu melirik tangan Naruto yang mengalami tremor.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto segera berdiri saat melihat siswa bersurai merah itu duduk di hadapannya. Tapi kakinya terasa seperti jelly akibat terlalu lama berlari, membuat tubuhnya oleng.

Hap

Beruntung siswa itu berhasil menangkap pinggang Naruto sebelum si pirang menyentuh lantai.

"Cih dasar keras kepala!"

Naruto memekik kaget saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba melayang di udara. Pandangan tajam itu secara gratis dia hadiahkan pada si pelaku yang hanya terkekeh sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ayo kita ke uks."

Plak

Naruto memukul kelapa siswa itu.

"Turunkan aku brengsek!"

Siswa itu mengangkat bahu acuh dan terus berjalan menuju ruang uks dengan Naruto di gendongannya.

"Kubunuh kau nanti Sabaku Gaara!"

Desis Naruto pasrah dan terpaksa mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher siswa bersurai merah yang di kenalnya bernama Gaara. Ketua osis sekaligus pangeran sekolah yang kemarin dia tolak.

Gaara hanya melengkungkan senyum tipis saat merasakan kedua tangan Naruto yang melingkari lehernya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx Answer xxxxxxxxxxX

Gaara memandang sosok Naruto yang kini tertidur di ranjang uks. Setelah hampir satu jam memaksa si pirang untuk beristirahat, akhirnya Naruto mau memejamkan matanya

"Apa kau membenciku karena aku menolak Sakura?"

Suara Gaara mengambang di udara.

"Apa aku harus menerimanya supaya kau tidak membenciku lagi seperti ini?"

Gaara tersenyum pahit melihat wajah polos Naruto yang akan berubah kejam saat kedua kelopak matanya terbuka.

"Baiklah qku akan menerima Sakura, tapi jangan paksa aku menerima perasaannya. Kau tahu sendiri siapa gadis yang aku sukai kan?"

Cup

Gaara mencium kening Naruto lama. Lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang uks.

Tes

"Maafkan aku, Gaara."

Xxxxxxxxxx Answer xxxxxxxxX

"Oi, kau temannya si pirang itu kan!"

Seorang siswi bersurai gulali menghentikan langkah kakinya. Iris jadenya memandang bingung tiga siswa yang tiba-tiba menghadang jalannya. Siapa mereka?

"Kalian bicara padaku?"

Sret

"Tidak kau tidak teman pirangmu, kalian sama-sama membuatku kesal!"

Bruk

Siswi bersurai gulali itu jatuh menghantam lantai. Siku kanannya tergores pinggiran pot yang ada di sampingnya.

"Dasar banci, beraninya sama cewek. Pengecut!"

Siswi bersurai gulali itu memandang sosok Naruto yang datang menghampirinya, mata birunya menatap tajam tiga siswa yang tadi menghadang jalannya. Satu, dua, ti-

Kretek

"Aaaaarg! Tanganku!"

Ah pasti begitu lagi, tangannya terasa ngilu melihat Naruto memutar tangan salah satu siswa itu hingga terdengar suara retakan tulang yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Padahal ini bukan kali pertama dia melihat Naruto mematahkan tulang siapapun yang sengaja mengganggunya.

"Ini koridor, jangan membuat keributan. Cih. Menyebalkan."

Naruto melepaskan tangan siswa yang baru saja dia patahkan. Membiarkan siswa itu melubangi punggungnya dengan tatapan tajamnya. Seperti Naruto peduli saja!

"Arigatou Naru-chan."

Naruto duduk di hadapan siswi itu dan menatap tangan siswi bersurai gulali yang mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Kau terluka. Cih akan kubunuh mereka!"

Grep

Siswi gulali itu menggeleng.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Naruto mengangguk, tangannya menyodorkan sapu tangan berwarna orange kepada siswi bersurai gulali.

"Maafkan aku Sakura. Gara-gara aku kau-"

Naruto terdiam saat merasakan sebuah telapak tangan berukuran besar yang mengacak surai pirangnya.

"Arigatou Naru-chan sudah menolong pacarku."

Naruto terdiam ditempat. Aliran darahnya seolah berhenti mengalir.

"Gaara-kun!"

Glek

Naruto menelan salivanya yang terasa pahit. Melihat Sakura bergelayut manja di lengan Gaara. Kenapa Naruto merasa tidak rela?

"Ah iya, aku dan Gaara-kun sekarang menjalin hubungan loh hehehe."

Sakura -siswi bersurai gulali tersenyum lebar. Sementara Gaara sendiri melirik kesamping tidak berani menatap si pirang. Apapun asalkan tidak melihat wajah si pirang yang dia yakin akan menggoyahkan pilihannya -lagi.

"A-ah sejak kapan? Kalian jahat sekali tidak memberitahuku."

Naruto berusaha menahan detak jantungnya yang membuatnya susah bernafas.

"Mou Naru-chan jangan ngambek dong! Aku traktir Ramen deh!"

Naruto mengangguk setuju, melupakan rasa sesak yang sampai sekarang masih di rasakannya.

"Dasar maniak ramen! Kenapa badanmu tidak melar sih padahal isi kepalamu hanya ramen dan ramen."

Gerutu Sakura gemas.

"Ramen adalah hidupku. Kau tahu itu kan!"

Sejak awal dia yang meminta Gaara menerima Sakura. Tapi kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?

Xxxxxxxxxx Answer xxxxxxxxxxX

"Tadaima!"

Naruto memandang bingung kedua orang tuanya beserta kakek dan neneknya yang memasang senyuman aneh, mereka berdiri menghadang jalannya.

"Kalian salah minun obat?"

Mereka serentak menggeleng. Senyuman aneh itu tidak juga luntur. Alarm bahaya berbunyi keras di kepalanya.

Tap

Naruto melangkah mundur.

"Ah aku salah masuk rumah. Aku akan keluar sekarang."

Sret

"Apa maksudmu salah masuk rumah bocah?"

Naruto menoleh kebelakang, entah kenapa firasatnya tiba-tiba tidak enak melihat seringai menyeramkan yang tercetak jelas di wajah neneknya.

"Baa-chan aku tidak bisa bernafas!"

Lirih Naruto saat neneknya tidak juga melepaskan cengkraman di kerah seragamnya.

"Ups maaf. Ah duduklah Naru-chan ada yang ingin kami bicarakan."

Naruto berjalan mundur, berusaha melarikan diri tapi suara tegas ayahnya membuat Naruto diam ditempat dan terpaksa duduk diatas sofa ruang keluarga.

"Ah etto apa nenek marah karena aku merusak pintu toilet sekolah?"

Cicit Naruto, tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya.

"Oh jadi kau yang merusak pintu toilet pria itu? Cih awas kau bocah!"

Bentak sang nenek setelah mendengar 'pengakuan dosa' Naruto.

"Sudahlah itu hanya pintu Tsunade."

Sepertinya Naruto berhutang nyawa pada kakeknya untuk kali ini. Eh tunggu, jadi ini bukan masalah pintu itu?

"Jadi begini Naru-"

Naruto menatap horror kedua orang tuanya.

"K-kalian tidak berniat menjodohkanku kan? Seperti yang ada di film huaaa Naru tidak mauuuuu!"

Ctak

"Ittai kaa-san kenapa memukulku?"

Kushina mendengus melihat tingkah absurd anaknya yang kadang membuatnya malu.

"Dengarkan dulu kalau orang tua sedang bicara. Dasar anak ini!"

Naruto mengangguk pasrah.

"Naru-chan omedetou!"

Pelukan dari sang kakek membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Cucuku memang pintar, jii-chan bangga padamu!"

Naruto memukul punggul sang kakek.

"Jii-san Naru tidak bisa bernafas."

Sang kakek langsung melonggarkan pelukannya tapi tetap dalam posisi memeluk cucu pirang kesayangannya itu proktektif.

"Bacalah sendiri."

Naruto menerima surat yang di berikan sang ayah kepadanya dan mulai membaca isi surat itu. Semakin lama matanya semakin melebar tidak percaya.

"Aku diterima? Jii-san aku diterima! Yeay! Naru sayang jii-san!"

Tsunade membuang muka melihat Naruto hanya memeluk kakeknya saja.

"Cih berani sekali dia memonopoli cucuku."

Naruto yang melihat neneknya tampak kesal langsung berlari menghampiri neneknya dan memberikan ciuman singkat di pipi sang nenek.

"Naru juga sayang baa-chan hehe."

Ehem

Minato mengkode agar Naruto juga memberikannya pelukan gratis misalnya.

"Tidak mau ah, tou-san bauuu~"

Kushina terkekeh mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Kan sudah aku bilang mandi dulu tadi."

Tambah Kushina memperburuk awan mendung imaginer diatas kepala Minato.

"Ah iya kaa-san lupa, karena kamu masuk melalui jalur undangan kamu harus tinggal di asrama kampus. Tidak apa kan Naru?"

Saat itu juga senyum di wajah si pirang luntur.

"Huaaa aku capek berpura-pura jahat terus!"

Tsunade mengacak surai pirang Naruto gemas.

"Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu berpura-pura seperti itu ha?"

Naruto menghela nafas lelah.

"Tentu saja karena aku tidak mau dimanfaatkan oleh para penjikat itu lagi. Hah baa-chan tidak ingat apa yang Naru alami saat smp? Baa-chan mau Naru bangkrut lagi dan diusir tou-san lagi?"

Uhuk

Minato tersedak salivanya sendiri.

Well, fakta bahwa dia pernah mengusir Naruto karena si pirang membuat tagihan kartu kreditnya membengkak sampai sekarang akan selalu diselalinya.

Untung saja saat itu Naru memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah neneknya, kalau sampai dia tidur di pinggir jalan seperti tuna wisma, Minato janji tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi Naru bersyukur, kalau tou-san tidak mengusir Naru mungkin Naru masih mau saja jadi atm berjalan para penjilat itu. Cih amit-amit."

Sambung Naruto saat menyadari perubahan mimik wajah Minato.

"Arigatou tou-san."

Xxxxxxxxxxx Answer xxxxxxxxxX

 **-skip time-**

Naruto memandang kamar asrama yang selama 4 tahun kedepan akan di tinggalinya.

"Selamat tinggal kehidupan SMA!"

Kriet

Naruto melebarkan bola matanya melihat dekorasi kamarnya yang terlihat berkelas. Waw! Ini lebih seperti menginap di hotel daripada asrama.

"Waaaaah nyamannya."

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk yang mulai saat ini akan dia klaim sebagai kekasih keduanya setelah ramen.

"Perhatian kepada penghuni asrama untuk berkumpul di aula sekarang juga."

Naruto membuka lagi kelopak matanya. Sedikit tidak rela, tapi akhirnya si pirang berjalan malas menuju aula asrama.

Saat hampir sampai di ujung tangga, matanya menatap penampakan 'seseorang' yang sampai sekarang tidak akan dia lupakan.

"Kau!"

Naruto menunjuk seorang laki-laki bersurai raven yang berdiri di hadapan penghuni asrama yang lain.

Sementara itu si raven yang merasa ada seseorang yang menunjuknya balik memandang Naruto yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Ah kau si pirang itu!"

Si raven ikut menunjuk kearah Naruto.

"Huaaa aku akan satu asrama dengan pembunuh! kaa-san Naru mau pulang!"

Seluruh penghuni asrama swetdrop mendengar teriakan gaje si pirang yang kini sudah berlari masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Kau mengenal si pirang itu?"

Tanya pengurus asrama kepada si raven.

"Hn."

Pengurus asrama mendengus sebal mendengar gumaman aneh si raven.

"Apa dia baru saja mengatakan kepala asrama itu pembunuh?"

Bisik salah satu gadis bersurai pirang pucat sambil melirik si raven yang balik menatapnya tajam.

"Mou lihat saja wajah datarnya. Aku tidak kaget kalau dia pernah membunuh orang tanpa mengedipkan mata. Wajahnya saja psikopat begitu."

Sahut laki-laki bersurai coklat dengan dua tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya.

"Mondekusai hoam."

Laki-laki bersurai nanas menguap lebar.

"Bangun dasar rusa pemalas!"

Bentak seorang gadis bersurai pirang diikat empat.

"Bisakah kalian diam!"

Hening.

Si raven menghela nafas lelah. Kesalahpahaman si pirang sudah berhasil menodai nama baiknya sebagai kepala asrama.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Kepala asrama Konoha. Yoroshi-"

Bruk

"Ittai!"

Sasuke -nama si raven menoleh kesamping, diujung tangga dia melihat si pirang yang terjatuh dengan posisi tidak elit dan hampir semua isi kopernya berserakan di lantai.

Tap tap tap

"Kau! Urusan kita belum selesai!"

Naruto menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Ah kalian jangan ada yang mengganggu gadis ini. Dia milikku. Kalian mengerti!"

Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk si pirang yang masih terduduk di ujung tangga.

"Siapa namamu?"

Sasuke duduk di hadapan si pirang.

"K-kau tidak akan membunuhku kan?"

Pertanyaan si pirang mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke terkekeh. Dia menarik dagu Naruto agar si pirang menatapnya.

Onyx hitamnya sejenak terpaku melihat pantulan langit musim panas dari dua bola sapphire Naruto.

"Tidak, asal kau menuruti apa yang aku perintahkan."

Naruto hampir saja menangis melihat seringai menyeramkan di wajah Sasuke.

"Jadi siapa namamu?"

Naruto menelan salivanya susah payah.

"N-Naruto. Namikaze Naruto."

Cup

Kedip-kedip.

Loading 20%

Loading 50%

Loading 80%

Loading 99%

Loading complete!

Ciuman pertamakuuuuuu!

"Yoroshiku ne Ki-chan!"

End/Tbc?

note :

setelah saya baca lagi loh kok? banyaj typo dan kata-kata gak penting ya hehehe jadi saya upload ulang deh. maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya.

Arigatou~


	2. Penjelasan

**Answer**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **SasuFemNaru slight GaaFemNaru GaaSaku**

 **.**

 **"A-ah aku sedang lewat saja tadi hahaha silahkan lanjutkan kegiatanmu. Permisi."**

 **.**

 **Gak suka? GAK USAH BACA!**

 **.**

 **Here we go!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback**

"Kau dimana?"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar jawaban Gaara yang masih saja sama sejak satu jam yang lalu. Otw. Hell no! Sasuke Yakin bungsu Sabaku itu masih ada di dalam kelasnya. Apa susahnya meminta izin keluar sebentar untuk segera mengambil baju seragamnya yang tertinggal.

Tahu yang lebih menjengkelkan? Yaitu fakta tentang mereka yang tinggal di satu apartemen. Jadi mau tidak mau Sasuke harus 'memgantarkan' baju seragam Gaara ke sekolah. Padahal jarak sekolahnya dan sekolah si bungsu Sabaku cukup jauh. Tapi mengingat kebaikan hatinya yang tidak terbatas, akhirnya Sasuke dengan -tidak ikhlas datang mengantar seragam itu ke sekolah Gaara dan rela mengambil jatah bolos sekolah. See, betapa baiknya bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Ya berhenti disitu!"

Sasuke membalikkan badan. Di ujung koridor dia melihat dua siswi yang berlari kearahnya sambil membawa ember yang entah apa isinya. Apa yang mereka lakukan?

"Astaga! Itu untuk bahan praktikum kami, cepat kembalikan kataku!"

Sasuke masih diam di tempatnya, tapi onyxnya langsung mendelik tidak suka melihat salah satu dari dua siswi itu menumpahkan isi ember itu baju seragamnya.

Shit!

"A-ah maaf aku tidak sengaja!"

Snif snif

Bau apa ini?

Sasuke mencium aroma amis dari seragamnya, onyx nya meneliti cairan kental berwarna merah yang tanpa sengaja mengotori seragamnya. Iyuh, menjijikkan!

"Astaga! Kau ini sudah kubilang jangan untuk mainan! Sekarang kita harus mencari darah ayam lagi di pasar. Gah menyebalkan sekali!"

Sasuke melangkah mundur. Perutnya terasa diaduk mendengar kata 'darah ayam' dari siswa yang tadi dalam posisi mengejar si penuang cairan aneh yang baru dia tahu itu darah, hingga mengotori seragamnya.

"Hmmmp!"

Sasuke menutup mulutnya saat cairan asam lambungnya naik keatas. Cih baunya menyengat sekali!

Xxxxxxxxxx Answer xxxxxxxxX

Disini Sasuke sekarang. Mengunci diri di dalam kamar mandi sambil berusaha membersihkan cairan darah yang mengotori seragamnya.

Snif snif

"Ugh! Panda sialan! Awas kau!"

Gerutu Sasuke tidak terima. Padahal Gaara sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun. Oh, kau tidak lupa siapa dalang yang menyuruh Sasuke membolos sekolah untuk mengantarkan seragam si panda itu ke sekolahnya kan? Jadi ini salah si panda, titik.

Nyut

Sasuke menghentikan kucekannya saat merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menempel di saku seragamnya.

Nyut

Sasuke menyentuh 'sesuatu' itu lagi dengan lebih keras hingga -

Crot

'Hmmmp'

Double sial!

Sasuke langsung bergerak mundur sambil menutupi lubang hidungnya. Onyx kelamnya menatao horor cairan berwarna hijau kekuningan yang kini menempel mesra di seragamnya. Demi apa itu menjijikkan!

'Hmmmp!'

Sasuke hampir saja akan keluar dari toilet saat bau kotoran dari kloaka ayam yang tidak sengaja dia pecahkan semakin menyengat.

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa? Katakan sesuatu hei!"

Sebelum suara cempreng menginterupsi keinginannya. Sasuke melotot horor. Onyxnya menunduk, mengamati keadaannya sekarang.

'Jangan masuk!'

Sasuke menggeleng keras, 'seseorang' yang ada di luar toilet itu terus menggedor pintu toilet tanpa jeda.

Kalau saja bau ini bisa segera hilang Sasuke dengan senang hati akan membuka mulut dan mencegah 'seseorang' itu ikut masuk kedalam toilet. Jangankan untuk membuka suara, untuk bernafas saja Sasuke susah. Triple sial!

"Cih menyebalkan!"

Sasuke melangkah mundur mendengar langkah kaki 'seseorang' yang juga tampaknya menjauhi pintu toilet.

Dia tidak berniat mendobrak pintu kan?

Brak

Kriet

What?

Sasuke terdiam melihat kondisi pintu toilet yang terbelah menjadi dua. Tahu hal yang lebih gila lagi? Pelaku utamanya adalah seorang perempuan bersurai pirang yang dengan berat hati harus dia akui kalau gadis ini er cantik?

Tunggu dia bukan trap kan? Seperti laki-laki yang menyamar sebagai perempuan misalnya?

"Ah pintunya rusak. Mati aku!"

Sasuke terkekeh melihat si pirang tampak sibuk meratapi pintu yang baru saja dia rusak. Si raven tampaknya lupa tentang bau kotoran ayam yang sempat membuatnya frustasi ah satu lagi jangan bilang Sasuke juga lupa kondisinya yang tidak mengenakan atasan alias toples.

Siapa juga yang mau memakai seragam berbau kotoran ayam? Tidak terimakasih!

"Kau siapa?"

Suara berat Sasuke mengudara. Menyampaikan rasa penasarannya pada sosok pirang yang tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu toilet dan membelahnya menjadi dua bagian.

Si pirang menoleh. Musim panas! Sasuke bisa melihat refleksi musim panas dari mata biru si pirang. Pandangannya turun kebawah melihat seragam yang di kenakan si pirang, ah dia pasti siswi di sekolah ini. Turun kebawah lagi -

Blush

Apa itu? Sasuke tidak mungkin bersemu hanya karena memandang paha mulus si pirang yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya kan? Inget puasa Sasuke! Jangan berpikiran mesum dulu, bukanya masih lama. Eh!

"A-ah aku sedang lewat saja tadi hahaha silahkan lanjutkan kegiatanmu. Permisi."

Si pirang membalik badan, bersiap melarikan diri. Tapi -

Sret

"Huaaa lepaskan akuuuu! Baa-chan tolong Naru!"

Sasuke menutup telinga, suaranya cempreng sekali! Tapi dia lucu juga, eh!

"Kau mau lihat?"

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga si pirang. Seringai aneh terlukis jelas di wajah tampannya. Memangnya siapa yang bisa menolak pesona dada bidang kotak-kotakku? Batinnya narsis.

"T-tidak jangan libatkan aku. Aku mohon, aku akan membantu menguburnya kalau kau minta tapi tolong jangan libatkan aku!"

Doeng

Sasuke terdiam. Otak cerdasnya berusaha mencerna ucapan si pirang. Cengkraman tangannya pada kerah seragam si pirang mengendur.

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan si pirang langsung berlari keluar dari toilet. Tapi Sasuke masih belum juga mendapatkan arti dari ucapan si pirang.

"Menguburnya?"

Gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar, onyxnya melirik kearah seragan sekolahnya yang penuh bercak darah -ayam. Wajah tampannya memucat.

"Dia tidak berpikir aku baru saja membunuh orang kan?"

Pertanyaan absurd itupun mengalir begitu saja.

Xxxxxxxxxxx Answer xxxxxxxxxX

"Kau berhutang padaku Sabaku!"

Sasuke menatap tajam tersangka utama rentetan kesialannya hari ini.

Bangun kesiangan, di paksa mengantarkan seragamnya yang tertinggal, bolos sekolah, terkena darah ayam, terkunci -mengunci di toilet sekolah, terakhir di tuduh sebagai pembunuh.

Katakan dimana dewi fortuna saat ini. Kenapa kesialan beruntut itu seenak jidatnya mampir di kehidupannya?

"Maafkan aku."

Kening Sasuke berkerut melihat wajah muram Gaara. Bahkan bungsu Sabaku itu melewatinya begitu saja tanpa mengambil baju seragamnya.

"Kenapa lagi dia?"

Sasuke yang penasaran mengintip kedalam ruang uks. Pirang?

"Tidak, aku pasti berhalusinasi."

Sasuke segera berjalan menjauh, pertemuannya dengan si pirang musim panas membuat kepalanya sedikit bergeser. Bagaimana bisa dia mengira sosok yang tidur di uks itu adalah si pirang. Dunia tidak mungkin sesempit itu kan?

 **Flashback OFF!**

Xxxxxxxxx Answer xxxxxxxxxX

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Naruto memegangi perutnya yang terasa kram, tubuhnya berguling ke kiri ke kanan seperti cacing kepanasan.

Disampingnya Sasuke duduk di kursi meja rias sambik menghujani Naruto dengan dead glare kebanggaan Uchiha. Tapi percuma, si pirang tidak juga menghentikan tawanya. Semoga saja dia tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Uhuk uhuk."

Ah, do'a orang teraniaya itu memang selalu di kabulkan bukan?

"Minumlah!"

Sasuke menyodorkan gelas berisi air mineral kepada Naruto.

"Gah! Leganyaaaaa!"

Sasuke menyerngit jijik. Dia itu benar-benar perempuan kan?

"Hahaha aku tidak tahu kau setakut itu pada darah ayam, padahal rambutmu sendiri mirip ekor ayam."

Switch

Tidak bisakah Naruto berhenti menguji kelenturan urat kesabaran Sasuke?

"Aku tidak takut, hanya jijik saja!"

Naruto mengangguk tidak ikhlas, tapi seringai jahil masih terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Tapi seringainya langsung hilang melihat wajah serius Sasuke.

"Baik baik aku menyerah. Jadi apa maumu sekarang?"

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan mendekat kearah si pirang. Tepat di pinggiran kasur si pirang, Sasuke menundukkan tubuhnya.

"Kau harus menuruti perintahku selama satu semester. Tidak ada penolakan!"

Naruto menelan saliva susah payah. Terlalu dekat!

"U-uh a-"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sudah mencemarkan nama baikku. Dan kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Hah, apa Namikaze-san memang sepengecut itu eh?"

Onyx bertemu sapphire.

"Naruto de ii."

Ups!

Naruto segera menutup mulutnya sendiri. Apa itu tadi? Dia tidak sedang meminta Sasuke memanggil nama kecilnya kan? Memalukan!

"Youkai. Naru-dobe-chan!"

Naruto menahan nafas.

Bahkan sampai Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya, si pirang masih belum bisa bernafas dengan normal.

"Dobe?"

Gumamnya tanpa sadar. Bola sapphirenya membola.

"Gah dasar teme jelek pantat ayam!"

Jerit Naruto sambil melemparkan bantalnya kearah pintu kamar.

Hap!

Bruk

Sasuke yang tiba-tiba masuk langsung menangkap bantal yang dilemparkan kearahnya. Onyxnya bergulir menatap sosok Naruto yang juga memandanginya tanpa berkedip.

Tap tap tap

Sret

Sasuke meletakkan bantal yang tadi dibawanya keatas kasur Naruto. Kemudian tangannya bergerak menyentuh pucuk surai pirang Naruto, mengacaknya gemas.

"Aku lupa bilang. Oyasumi, Naru-dobe-chan!"

Switch

"Ya! Aku tidak dobe! Dasar teme jelek!"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu acuh lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Naruto, tanpa memperdulikan si pirang yang mencak-mencak sendiri diatas kasurnya.

'Aneh.'

Sasuke menyentuh debaran di rongga dadanya yang tidak tahu kenapa membuat perutnya terasa mual. Dan anehnya gejala itu muncul saat dia berada di dekat Naruto. Apa mungkin Naruto menyebarkan penyakit kepadanya? Sepertinya setelah ini Sasuke harus menyusun janji dengan dokter Tsunade, kalau perlu dia akan membawa serta si pirang untuk si ikut di periksa.

"Sasuke!"

Si raven yang merasa namanya di panggil menoleh kebelakang. Dibelakangnya berdiri seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin dia temui.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?"

Sasuke mendengus, kemudian melangkah pergi begitu saja. Kenapa dia bisa masuk ke asrama ini?

"Apa kau tidak tahu siapa yang membangun asrama ini?"

Tap

Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ah, harusnya dia sudah curiga sejak awal.

"Apa maumu?"

 **Tbc**

Shi's Note :

Nyahahahaha maafkan saya yang publish cerita baru padahak cerita yang lama belum kelar. Hmmm Dan mengenai gaya penulisan Shi mau curhat boleh gak?

Jadi gini, awalnya Shi mau pakai diksi tapi kok aneh ya? Jadilah saya mencoba mencari gaya tulisan saya sendiri dan akhirnya terciptalah fict ini. Well, emang gak bagus dari segi penyusunan bahasa dan kaidahnya tapi Shi nyaman dengan gaya tulisan itu. Dan Shi rasa itu mungkin bisa jadi ciri khas Shi di dunia FF. Dan terakhir, shi minta maaf kalau ada yang kurang suka dengan gaya penulisan aneh saya. #nunduk.

See ya next chap!


	3. Sasuke's Brother?

"Sasuke!"

Si raven yang merasa namanya di panggil menoleh kebelakang. Dibelakangnya berdiri seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin dia temui.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?"

Sasuke mendengus, kemudian melangkah pergi begitu saja. Kenapa dia bisa masuk ke asrama ini?

"Apa kau tidak tahu siapa yang membangun asrama ini?"

Tap

Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ah, harusnya dia sudah curiga sejak awal.

"Apa maumu?"

 **Answer**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **SasuFemNaru**

 **.**

 **"A-ah aku sedang lewat saja tadi hahaha silahkan lanjutkan kegiatanmu. Permisi."**

 **.**

 **Gak suka? GAK USAH BACA!**

 **.**

 **Here we go!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Laki-laki jakung dengan model rambut panjang diikat rendah itu tidak bersuara. Onyx hitamnya memandang ragu sepasang onyx Sasuke yang menuntut penjelasan padanya.

"Kutanya apa maumu?"

Ulang Sasuke geram. Tangannya terkepal erat hingga buku jarinya memutih.

"Akhir pekan ini apa kau ada acara?"

Sasuke merotasi kedua bola onyxnya.

"Berhenti basa-basi. Aku sibuk!"

Sasuke berlalu begitu saja, saat akan membuka pintu kamar suara laki-laki itu menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Kaa-san merindukanmu, pulanglah. Mau sampai kapan kau mau menjadi pengecut seperti ini?"

Tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba mengalami tremor. Tangannua jatuh lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Ingatan 'kelam' itu lagi-lagi hinggap di kepalanya. Menghantam rongga dadanua tanpa ampun. Rasanya sesak, seolah Sasuke tidak berhak untuk sekedar menyuplai oksigen untuk rongga dadanya.

"S-sasuke."

Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke yang masih terdiam di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Jangan mendekat!"

Kriet

Brak

Sasuke segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan membanting pintu malang itu dengan keras.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke."

Xxxxxxxxx Answer xxxxxxxxxX

Naruto menyentuh kedua pipinya, lalu telapak tangannya mengecek suhu di keningnya.

"Tidak panas."

Gumam si pirang sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Tapi kenapa pipiku terasa panas? Apa aku lupa menghidupkan AC?"

Monolog si pirang terus belanjut, tangannya menyentuh remote AC yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari posisinya. 15 c?

"Padahal suhunya sudah sedingin ini."

Naruto memandang pintu kamarnya. Tiba-tiba terbayang sosok Sasuke berdiri menyandar di pintu kamarnya. Seringai aneh itu -sialnya menambah kadar ketampanannya.

Blush

"Aih pipiku memanas lagi!"

Jerit si pirang frustasi. Badannya segera meringkuk di bawah lindungan selimut tebal. Bibirnya beberapa kali mengumpat 'Sasuke', 'teme', 'pantat ayam', 'mesum' dan lain sebagainya.

Brak

Uh?

Naruto segera membuka selimut yang menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya. Bola sapphirenya memandang pintu kamarnya -lagi.

"Siapa sih membanting pintu malam-malam! Cih dasar tidak sopan!"

Tap!

Didasari rasa penasaran alias kepo yang tinggi. Akhirnya Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah pintu kamar.

Kriet

Si pirang membuka pintu kamarnya hati-hati, berjaga-jaga siapa tahu ada orang jahat yang masuk kedalam asrama. Walaupun itu terdengar mustahil, mengingat tingkat penjagaan di asrama ini yang dia akui kualitas bintang lima.

"Are, dare ka?"

Naruto memandang sosok laki-laki bersurai raven panjang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Ano, kamu siapa?"

Laki-laki itu menoleh kebelakang. Onyx hitamnya terpaku pada salah satu makhluk Tuhan bersurai pirang yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa terlihat semenyilaukan itu.

"Etto, apa ji-san mendengarku?"

Naruto menggerakkan kedua tangannya di hadapan laki-laki itu. Dan berhasil! Laki-laki raven itu segera berdehem dan senyuman tulus itupun terlukis pas di wajah tampannya.

"Apa aku setua itu? Umurku baru dua puluh dua loh!"

Naruto segera membungkukkan badannya, merasa bersalah karena salah memanggil orang asing yang harusnya dia panggil nii-san malah dia panggil ji-san. Astaga! Dimana sopan santunnya?

"Maafkan aku nii-san, aku tidak tahu kalau nii-san masih dua puluhan. Habis nii-san sudah keriputan sih."

Suara Naruto mencicit diujung kalimatnya. Berharap laki-laki dihadapannya tidak mendengar ucapan terakhirnya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Naruto segers menggeleng.

"Tidak ada kok! Oh iya, kenapa nii-san ada di depan kamar si teme?"

Laki-laki itu melipat kening mendengar kata 'teme' keluar dari bibir mungil si pirang.

"Kau sedang mengumpat?"

Naruto segera menutup mulutnya, ah sial dia kelepasan!

"Maksudku, sedang apa nii-san berdiri di depan kamar Sasuke?"

Laki-laki itu tertawa renyah, entah kerena apa.

"Jadi 'Teme' yang kau maksud itu Sasuke? Hahahaha kurasa itu cocok untuknya. Apa itu sejenis panggilan sayang?"

Blush

Pipiku memanas lagi! Jerit Naruto frustasi, tentu saja di dalam hati.

"Hahahaha wajahmu memerah, kawaiii. Oh iya, kita belum berkenalan. Aku Itachi, kakak Sasuke."

Naruto terdiam. Itachi? Kakak Sasuke? Ah tidak mungkin! Mereka sangat bertolak belakang!

"Uso daro!"

Kriet

Keduanya terdiam saat mendengar pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka.

"Urusai dobe!"

Sret

Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan memaksanya masuk kedalam kamarnya, setelah memastikan Naruto sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya Sasuke segera menutup lagi kamarnya dari luar kamar.

Onyx kelam Sasuke menatap tajam laki-laki raven yang kini memamerkan senyuman aneh di wajahnya.

"Kau salah minum obat?"

Tanya Sasuke sambil melangkah mundur. Untuk sekedar informasi, satu hal yang paling di takuti Sasuke adalah saat melihat senyuman laki-laki raven itu yang ujung-ujungnya pasti tidak akan baik untuknya.

"Si pirang itu, sepertinya aku suka padanya."

Tuh kan, apa Sasuke bilang!

"Jangan sentuh dia! Idiot itu milikku!"

Brak

Khe

Itachi terkekeh melihat wajah kesal Sasuke yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya. Ah, dia lupa bertanya siapa nama si pirang!

Xxxxxxxxx Answer xxxxxxxxX

"Kenapa kau menatapki seperti itu? Baru sadar kalau aku tampan?"

Naruto merotasi bola sapphirenya. Tampan dia bilang? Hell no! Memang sih dia tampan -eh maksudnya memang sih dia tidak jelek tapi kelakuannya itu loh!

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki tadi."

Sasuke mengambik tempat duduk di depan kasur. Menatap langsung kedua bola sapphire Naruto yang juga sedang membalas tatapannya.

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Itachi-nii tampan dan ramah kok, sepertinya aku suka pada Itachi-nii."

Krak

Oh suara apa itu tadi. Sasuke meruntuki pernyataan bodoh si idiot kuning yang sekarang duduk diatas kasurnya.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak akan menbiarkanmu suka pada makhluk jadi-jadian itu!"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri.

"Nande?"

Imutnyaaaaa! Hampir saja Sasuke kehilangan kontrol yang akan meruntuhkan wajah datarnya. Sial, si pirang ini sedang menggoda imannya atau apa?

"Ehem, pokoknga tidak boleh! Kau itu pelayanku, jadi kau tidak berhak bertanya alasannya. Dasar idiot!"

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur Sasuke. Memandang langit-langit kamar Sasuke yang dihiasi gambar planet-planet luar angkasa.

"Sejak kapan aku mau jadi pelayanmu?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu ikut naik keatas ranjang dan mengurung tubuh kecil Naruto diantara kedua tangannya.

"Apa kau lupa, kau sudah membuatku terdengar seperti seorang pembunuh, bahkan kau merusak pintu toilet pria saat itu. Itu termasuk pelecehan kan? Aku bisa saja melaporkanmu loh!"

Naruto menelan salivanya susah payah. Terlalu dekat! Wajah Sasuke terlalu dekat! Kalau begini bagaimana Naruto bisa bernafas? Ugh, bahkan aroma mint -khas Sasuke kini mendominasi udara yang masuk kedalam hidungnya.

"Menyingkir dari atasku, dasar mesum!"

Bruk

Sasuke meringis nyeri saat pantat seksinya harus menghantam lantai kamar yang dingin. Si pirang itu benar-benar perempuan kan? Tenaganya tidak ada bedanya dengan tenaga laki-laki. Mengerikan!

"Kaeru!"

Naruto berjalan keluar dari kamar Sasuke dengan langkah kaki di hentakkan.

"Aku membencimu! Dasar Sasu-teme-pantat-ayam-mesum-jelek!"

Si pirang menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu keluar dari kamar Sasuke secepat yang dia bisa.

"Dasar idiot!"

Sasuke menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Tidak lama kepalanua menggeleng keras.

"Aku pasti sudah gila!"

Gumamnya lemah sambil menatap pergerakan jam dinding di kamarnya. Tik tok tik tok

"Aku tidak berpikir kalaubaku menyukai si idiot itu kan?"

Tbc


End file.
